pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The new life
This is a Story about the Live of the Vamire Dannika ''Chapter 1: A day like Yesterday If somebody told me, I will be a Vampire with magical Powers, I will live near the Rubbish-Container and I will meet a green-haired Boy, I would laugh. My life was TOTALY normal.. Well, for me It was the normals live I know... However.. I will tell you the story, where everything began: The sunlight dazzled my eyes. The Teacher told us something about the History-Legends.. But I didn't watched him. I looked out the window. It was a warm Jule day. The bees flew into our classroom and the Butterflys sat at the Empty Chair beside me. I didn't had got very much friends.I was not bad at school. The most think I'm boring, only beacause I was not so athletic... But one person always stayed to me Peter Gordon. We both were the best friends since the 4. great. When I looked to him, he just smiled and winked one's left eye. He whispered:"Hey Danny! Look at the Clock! Only 3 Minutes left! Then our holidays can start and we can..." But the Teacher saw him and interrupt him with the words: "Could you please listen to me?" Peter laughed and turned around to the Teacher. "Oh, come on Danny! Only 2 minutes!" I tough. I watched the Clock and I tough It ticked more faster. The moment was here: The last 10 seconds! But the Teacher didn't relized It, and worked on. The Students around me, counted the last seconds: "7,6,5,4,3,2,1...." But nothing happened. Everybody was shocked. But at least, the bell ringed. The students roared and ran out the classroom. But Peter was waiting for me.He put my schoolbag and we walked outside. "So, what do you do on holiday, Dan?" He smiled on the way home. "Uh.. I don't know... What are you doing?" I whispered. "Umm.. The day after tomorrow, I will fly to Germany! I need something cold for a change. And what about a succlent bratwurst?" I had to laugh and at the Forsterstreet-crossroad, we both said "See you!" and I walked on. Chapter 2: The letter Now, I will show you a part of my live, wich makes you think, my live isn't normal. My Parents died, ´19 months and 17 days after I was born at a Caraccident... The thing is: My parents had NOBODY in the Family, who didn't died.. I think it's something like a curse, because one day before the Car-accident, they all died at the same day... So, I hope the curse wont't concern me... I went to the orphanage and greet the old "widow Litterdud", who is something like my Mother at my Orphange in Danville. "Hello miss Litterdud!" I said quietly. "Oh hello, Dannika, dear! I have got fantastic news for you!" She said exitedly. "An old maried couple saw a photo of you, and want to meet you. If they like you, they would adopt you!!" I was shocked, in the good sence. I NEVER tough I will become adopted. My life was changing. I was so exited, how never before. I cried and embraced miss Litterdud, who only said "Woooow Danny, dear! Ithey will come to see you tomorrow. But If you will go, I will miss you!" I smiled and went to my room. I was bouncing with happiness. My live couldn't be better! A Friend, Sally Jollikin sat at the bed, next to me and read a Teenmagazin. I told her the story, and she was sad. "Oh Danny!, If you really will go, can we keep in touch?" She said unhappily. "Na, of course! What did you tough!" I smiled. All day long, I was so exited for my new Parents. If they adopt me. Maybe they are friendly and rich! And I hoped they have a dog! But When I went to my room I suddenly saw a letter at my bed. I was wondering. Maybe it was Sally? I opened it carefully and I was suprised: ''Dear Dannika Please come in front of the orphanage tonight at 12 o’ clock please. I have to talk to you! It’s really important Love, Peter What did he wanted from me? More soon Category:Fanon Works Category:Angelina747 Characters Category:Angelina747 Stories Category:Angelina747 Pages Category:Stories Category:Vamires Category:Vampires